


The Internet is A Weird Place

by Siddal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Cock Warming, Dildos, Exhibitionism, FRIDAY is the devil on Tony's shoulder but in a fun way, Fluff, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter's in high school but 18, Porn With Plot, Vibrators, belly bulge, there's a surprise ship in this now soooo SURPRISE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: We’ve all come across some weird sex thing on the internet; all because someone in class insists everyone’s seen this thing.There's a new video circulating that piques Peter's interest and pushes him to discover new depths within himself. *wink*
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 45
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

The internet is a weird place. But most people don’t really get to the weird stuff unless they’ve got nothing better to do than a five hour deep dive, or they’re teenagers; which is not much different than the first criteria. We’ve all come across some gory violent thing, a funny wipeout from doing something dumb, or some weird sex thing on the internet; all because someone in class insists everyone’s seen this thing. Granted, this might not be this generation’s ‘2 girls 1 cup’, where everyone posts some grainy reaction video on YouTube, but it came with a similar peer pressure to watch it nonetheless.

Peter came across this video on a Friday afternoon when Mr. Harrison was running late to a team meeting. You’d think a group of academic decathlon kids of an already prestigious school, would have more intellectual activities to take up their time, but none of them could be bothered with anything productive. It was practically the weekend, after all.

Everyone was in their own little bubble, looking at their phones and chatting with their friends, until Jason called out to everyone.

“Guysguysguysguysguys, look at this! Look at what my cousin sent me.” Says Jason, showing the group a naked girl on his screen.

“Jason! Gross! Your cousin sends you porn?” says Betty.

“Not in a weird way! He just thought it was really freaky. See?” Jason pushes his phone towards her, showing her the caption ‘Explain this, smart guy.’

The other kids start looking closer out of curiosity.

“Oh yeah, I’ve seen that. That chicks a freak.” Says Flash.

“Way to kink shame there, Flash.” Says MJ.

“I’m not kink shaming. I’m ‘dumb ways to kill yourself’ shaming.” Flash defends himself.

“Why, what’s the girl doing?” asks Ned.

“She’s taking a whole 40 inch dildo up her ass.” Abe supplies and everyone looks at him funny. “What? I have the internet.”

“It says 38 inches.” Ned clarifies.

“It’s still longer than her torso!” Flash exclaims.

“Sometimes, I wonder about your grades, Thompson. You do know your intestines have turns right?” says MJ.

“That thing’s in her intestines!” Ned says with an exaggerated shiver.

“You too? I thought guys only ignored anatomy specific to women.” Says MJ.

“I think guys are more aware of the female anatomy than you think.” Jason says with a smirk.

Betty rolls her eyes and challenges him with “Do you know where the clitoris is?”

“Uhhh…?”

“Shot down!” Sally exclaims.

“My point is, even if there’s room in her intestines for that thing, how does it even get in there? That things pushing out her belly. That’s not safe.” Says Flash.

“It’s porn. It’s not meant to be realistic. That girl probably went through hours of prep before she even put her makeup on.” MJ supplies.

“Why would she even do it? I can’t imagine anyone getting off from that.” Says Betty.

“Reminds me of the Alien movies.” Says Ned with a grimace.

“The human body has many mysteries.” Says Jason with a final dry heave.

Now, while everyone else just moved on from that video onto the next internet craze to graced their feeds, Peter was still quite transfixed. He was glad no one noticed how quiet he’d been during that whole interaction, not to mention his boner; but he’s sure Ned would notice him spacing out next week if he doesn’t get this weird fixation out of his system soon.

It was Sunday now and he’s watched a bunch of similar though less popular videos, deleting his browser history after every time for good measure. He’s tried jacking off, he’d tried fingering himself with varying levels of success. And though he got to cum a few times, it hardly satisfied his curiosity. He’s never had this reaction before. These sort of things were just good for a laugh, something to scare or tease each other with. But Peter’s afraid he might have found a weird kink he never thought he’d be into.

He decided to look up the toy from the original video. It took a while to find it, since no one named it in the comments. But he found it. It was a different color and initially came in a smaller size, until he checked the other options. It didn’t even look like a cock. It was long and slim, slimmer than his own cock. It looked more like some industrial product you’d use in fastening machinery or something. Softer than any dildo he’s seen too, though that probably helps in getting through those turns MJ mentioned.

He jokingly considered getting it. Thinking he’s got some disposable income now with Mr. Stark depositing a few bucks into his account every once in a while, no matter how many times he reminds the man that it’s an unpaid internship. But then he sees the price.

“Jesus! All that for a rope made of silicone.” Says Peter, thinking he could probably make it himself if he really wanted to. Mr. Stark probably meant for him to use his money on building some prototypes, not sex toys.

“Maybe I could use this to design one.” Says Peter, laughing at himself as he uses the customization feature on the website.

He shuts down his laptop for the night, thinking his curiosity has been fully satiated and he’d never think of that dildo again.

That is until his lunch break that Monday.

“Peter? You okay, man?” asks Ned.

But Peter just continues to stare at an email confirming his purchase of the rope dildo in red and gold with a flared base. And all Peter can do is whisper to himself.

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Boss?”

The female voice called out in the room.

“Yes, FRIDAY?” asks Tony, not looking up from the blueprints he was looking over.

“Remember when you asked me to notify you if Mr. Parker participates in any trending challenges that pop up in the internet, back when you found out about the tide pod challenge, condom challenge and the like?” asks FRIDAY.

“Yessss.” Tony replies, vaguely remembering the directive.

“Something’s come up that may or may not comply with that request but revealing it to you may result in an unnecessary invasion of Peter’s privacy, if in fact it does not comply.” FRIDAY explains.

Tony frowns at the odd evasiveness in FRIDAY’s explanation, but plays along anyway.

“Well, explain as vaguely as you can then, FRI.”

“There is a trending video that is not of a harmful challenge, but it seems to have prompted a very large purchase on Peter’s part.” Says FRIDAY.

Tony looks up from his work.

“That’s unlike him.” Tony thinks for a moment of his frugal and not particularly fashionable protégé, before asking “How large a purchase?”

“As vaguely as I can, boss?” FRIDAY reiterates the previous instruction.

Curious, worried and confused, Tony simply says “Suurrrre?”

“The item's cost is between a hundred and fifty and two hundred US dollars.” FRIDAY supplies.

Tony scoffs.

“That’s nothing! Probably just bought some components for one of his gizmos. I thought you were gonna say he bought a car! Which is fine but May would probably kill me if he did.”

Tony continues to laugh at how much tension his AI built up, all for a couple of buck. But FRIDAY insists on the importance of the development.

“Boss, may I remind you of the trending video aspect of this, the fact that Peter doesn’t like using the money you give him, and now my own analysis that what he bought would not be something May Parker would be particularly thrilled with either.”

“Okaaaaaay? You starting to scare me, FRIDAY. Just tell me what it is!” Tony orders, with a frown.

And without missing a beat, Friday simply says “It’s a dildo, sir.”

Tony lets out a small shout before covering his ears comically.

“FRIDAY! I did not need to know that!” says an outraged Tony.

“You just said…”

“I know what I just said! Why is this a big deal? Of course, May wouldn’t be thrilled about this, but Pete’s a teenager. They get horny and curious at this age. Let him explore! I do not need to know the details!”

Tony says visibly miffed. He does not need his own AI, giving him information about a young boy’s sexual interests, particularly when he’s inexplicably attracted to said boy.”

But FRIDAY pushes on.

“It’s a big deal, sir. Because of the video and because of the size of the dildo.”

“FRIDAY!” Tony shouts with a warning tone.

“It’s big, sir.”

Tony grumbles for a moment. Mumbling things like ‘now it’s in my brain!’ But curiosity makes him return to the matter at hand.

“How big?”

* * *

Peter’s beginning to regret insisting on dealing with the problem once he got home. He probably should have cancelled the order as soon as he found out about it, no matter how unsecure the connection was or how many of his friends were around him. Now, he’s home and the website is refusing his cancellation request. The package is already enroute, which is highly infuriating because none of his fully intentional and essential online purchases have ever been processed this efficiently before!

Now, there’s a harpoon-long dildo coming straight for him and he doesn’t know how he’s going to make it so that no one notices. What was he even going to do with it, cut it into a more reasonably sized dildo?

* * *

Tony had to take a moment after FRIDAY showed him a picture of the sex toy Peter just purchased. It looked thin and non-threatening, until he remembered where that entire length was meant to go. Tony is not at all proud that he spent a ‘moment’ in the bathroom, away from FRIDAY's perceptive mechanical eyes. But he can’t avoid her forever.

“Boss.” FRIDAY calls out again.

Tony was reviewing some contracts from the company, and FRIDAY making suggestive comments is not what he needs right now. But eventually, Tony closes his eyes in exasperation and relents.

“Yes, FRIDAY?”

“Mr. Parker…” FRIDAY starts.

“NOPE! FRIDAY, I told you we are not talking about this anymore. I saw the video, I saw the order. And you’ve told me of your little theory about the colors…” Tony rants.

“And your reaction to that particular detail.” FRIDAY adds.

“Which you will never tell anyone ever! And now we’re moving on.” Tony declares firmly.

But FRIDAY takes after her maker in stubbornness and continues.

“Are you not concerned about what Mr. Parker might be attempting?”

Tony goes off telling some old story in defense.

“You know I had a girlfriend once who said she liked them long because they’re easier to hold on to.”

“I can’t imagine picking one that’s 38 inches was due to grip ergonomics, boss.” FRIDAY rationalizes.

“You don’t have an imagination.” Tony says sneeringly.

“I seem to recall you coding one for me. Highly appreciated by the way, sir.” FRIDAY rebuts.

Tony sighs and shrugs.

“Maybe he’s just overcompensating and when he figures out what size he actually wants, he’ll hack the rest of it off.”

FRIDAY’s raised eyebrow is practically audible.

“I won’t insult your intelligence in acknowledging that theory, boss.”

Tony gives up on working then, He sits back in his chair and rubs his eyes in frustration.

“I’m hardly one to judge, FRIDAY. And I imagine Peter’s more durable than the average human so…Just…live and let live.”

“I’m not suggesting you are judging, sir. And if safety really isn’t a concern, perhaps this can be an opportunity?”

Tony meant to reject the suggestion but now, he’s grudgingly considering it.

“Did I forget to code a moral compass for you too?” Tony asks jokingly.

“I think you made it to match your own, sir.” FRIDAY teases.

“I’m not a pedophile, FRI!” Tony insists.

“Peter is hardly a child now, boss. He’s 18 years old and graduating soon.” FRIDAY reassures Tony.

“And the fact that I’m kind of his boss?”

“Never stopped you before, sir.” FRIDAY reminds him.

“Ever heard of character growth?” Tony grumbles.

“You are a changed man, boss. But you’ve never seen your appetites as faults enough to grow out of them.” says FRIDAY.

“Have you always been this much of an enabler?” Tony wonders.

“I suppose I never did insist upon you reviewing the cons of the Sokovia Accords, or of bringing in a highschooler to a superhero fight.” FRIDAY recalls.

“What are the cons of pursuing this then?” Tony asks.

“Pursuing Mr. Parker or just his impending experiment?” FRIDAY teases.

“FRIDAY! Stop being smart.”

“A relationship with Mr. Parker may result in a few ruffled feathers among the Avengers and your other close friends, a renewed interest in your love life from the public, and perhaps a metaphorical gelding from May Parker.” FRIDAY supplies.

“Are you sure it’s just metaphorical?” Tony asks with a chuckle but then stops. “Wait! Hold on. Relationship? I just got an erection.”

“You made me more perceptive than that, boss. Your interest in Peter Parker hasn’t been entirely platonic for a while but neither is it merely sexual.” Says FRIDAY.

“And your evidence?” Tony asks defensively.

“Extended social interactions apart from missions and R&D work. Your eyes drifting to his backside whenever he leaves the room. The lingering touches. Your investment in his cinematic education. Staring at his mouth when you take him to fancy restaurants. Your interest in his Lego collection. The monetary assistance and extravagant gifts…”

“I just got him a hardware update and some sneakers.” Tony interrupts FRIDAY’s litany.

But the AI ends her list with “Your extended use of the bathroom after I described Mr. Parker’s recent purchase.”

Tony yields.

“Fine! What were you trying to tell me before?”

“Peter’s attempts at cancelling the purchase have been unsuccessful. It will arrive within the week and Karen has informed me of his distress concerning May receiving the package.” FRIDAY finally reports.

Tony takes a moment to think on FRIDAY’s observations, her ‘evidence’, and her suggested opportunity. And with a deep breath and a huff, he’s decided.

“Go big or go home, right Pete? Intercept the package. Send it here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter has been home since school. Tracking informed him that the package was arriving today but it was 7PM and still nothing. May hasn’t come home yet fortunately but if the package arrives tomorrow, she would be and he’d be in the Avengers facility for his internship. The website promised ‘discrete packaging’ but does that mean that it won’t say where it’s from or just not what’s in it? He’s not sure how well acquainted May Parker is with sex toy brands, not that he’d actually want to know that. But she is single now.

There was a noise at the door that practically had Peter jumping out of his skin. It was just May coming in but that wasn’t that much better considering what might follow.

“Hey kid! You okay?” asks May, seeing how pale the boy is.

“Yeah, fine. Ummm. May, did a package arrive this morning after I left?

“No. Why?”

“Good….I mean, I just got some really delicate components. So, if something comes tomorrow, maybe just leave it at the door. I’ll bring it in.” Peter says anxiously.

“Peter, it better not be something explosive.” May says with a warning tone.

“It’s not! Just delicate.” Peter insists.

“Okay.” Says May, still a bit suspicious.

* * *

The next day, Peter was still a bit apprehensive but Mr. Stark said they’d be working on something special today. So, he couldn’t _not_ come.

(Author’s note:*wink*)

“Hey, Mr Stark!” Says Peter as enthusiastically as he could manage.

“Hey, kid!” Tony turns to face him from his spot at the lounge.

Tony hoped Peter didn’t see the hungry look he just shook off. He couldn’t give the game away this early on.

“What are we working on?” asks Peter, as he takes a seat across from Tony.

“First of, I’ve been made aware…” He watched the kid’s eyes grew wide with dread. “…that you didn’t go on patrol yesterday.” Tony says with a smirk.

He knows exactly what he's doing to the boy.

“Oh! Well, I wasn’t really feeling too well.” Says Peter, relieved that the issue didn’t seem to involve his recent dilemma.

“Really? Well, maybe we should postpone then. This is a very important project and I wouldn’t want you off your game.” Tony suggests.

“NO! No, Mr. Stark I’m fine. To be honest, I just wasn’t up to it. Busy week. Felt like a lazy night in.” Peter insists.

“Good. You’re well rested then?” Tony says, leaning closer and biting his lower lip.

“Definitely!” Peter wheezes out, the view clearly affecting him.

“Cause I was thinking we do another two day gig. You’d have to stay over.” A more suggestive tone starts creeping into Tony’s voice.

Peter’s heart beats faster, unused to the way Tony was looking at him.

And with a shaky breath Peter replies with “I’ll just have to text Aunt May.”

“You do that, because I might just have you up all night for this.”

Tony brings out a box from below the coffee table, and then sets it on top between them.

Peter felt like his heart was in his throat at the sight of the nondescript looking package. One part of his mind said ‘surely not’, another said ‘it is’, and yet another said ‘At least they meant it when they said discrete packaging’.

“What’s that?” asks Peter, hoping to high heaven that it wasn’t what he thought it was.

“This is what we're working on.” Tony says vaguely.

“You...ordered something?”

“No.”

“Why is it...why is it packed like that?” asks Peter, trying to remain casual despite being utterly mortified inside.

“I told you in the message, it's a surprise. So, we're gonna have to open it to get your answers.”

Tony stands and takes out a box cutter.

Peter can't help but stare at the blade cutting through the tape smoothly, slowly. His heart beats faster and faster until Tony opens the top, and he swears that his heart just stopped beating.

Peter can't see inside from where he is but Tony takes a peak. Tony looks up at Peter, suddenly sympathetic, and Peter wants to cry. He think Tony's disappointed in him, apparently forgetting just how suggestive Tony's speech had become before.

But Tony decides to ease some of the tension. Not all of it, but leaving just a delicious amount.

“Breathe, Peter. We both know what's in here. And there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm as curious as you are. Just enjoy the reveal.”

Tony smiles as he looks down at the contents of the box.

Peter breathes but remained confused. Peter's anxiety, slowly but surely, turns into excitement as Tony reaches in. He can only hear Tony fiddle with what is probably a smaller box, cardboard and plastic crinkling inside. He's breathing heavy now, tingling in his pants and biting his lip.

Tony starts to slowly pull out the rounded red tip into view.

“There it is.” Tony says, practically whispers, like it was their little secret and like they weren’t in a very open lounge with lots of windows.

A smooth even cylinder follows it. Gold swirls around it like the glow of molten lava.

“I'll have to ask you what inspired the color choice later.” Tony teases with a smirk but Peter’s eyes don’t turn from the toy.

Tony continues pulling it out, switching hands to pull out the next foot of silicone.

“It just keeps going.” Tony say, in not entirely pretend amazement at the length of it.

Finally, the cylinder starts to widen nearing the end, before narrowing again, before revealing a flared base.

“Good choice on the plug base. Very versatile.” Tony commends, like on any other occasion that Peter’s presented a more efficient solution to a problem.

Tony holds it out with two hands like an offering to him.

“Do you want to touch it?”

Peter swallows as he reaches out shyly. He caresses the soft silicone, almost skin-like if not for the lack of warmth.

“Is this your first toy?” Tony asks.

Peter nods slightly, and Tony’s not entirely sure if the boy’s avoiding his eyes or was simply entranced by the massive toy.

“It's a good choice then. I'm glad you went for quality. Though I never would have thought that when you finally spend what I give you, it would be on something like this.”

There’s that teasing tone again but it’s the matter of the expense that finally gets Peter’s attention.

“Mr. Stark...” Peter tries to explain the unintentional purchase but Tony cuts him of.

“I think it's pretty clear I'm not upset, Peter.’

Tony looks down at his own crotch and Peter follows. The boy unconsciously licks his lips at the sight of a bulge forming there.

“You'll get that if you want. But I have a feeling you want to start with this. So tell me, Peter. Where is this meant to go?”

Tony’s suddenly very close, and with it between them, the toy was even closer.

“I...Mr. Sta...” Peter was at a loss, his brain going too fast for his mouth to communicate.

“Don't be shy. I'm all in on this, Pete. Whatever you want out of this, I'll just take what I can get.” Says Tony earnestly.

“What?” Peter’s confused. This is not a trap, or a test, or a prank. This was happening. He was almost too happy to be horny.

“We could talk about it later. When both our heads are a bit clearer. But what's clear right now is what we both want. So, tell me. Where is this meant to go?” Tony asks again.

“I...inside me.” Peter’s smiling shyly now, excited for the experience to come but mostly happy at the implication that this isn’t going to be a one-time thing.

Tony smirks and says “Well, it can hardly get in there with all these clothes in the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Which one should I take off first?” asks Tony.

Peter took a surprisingly long time to decide, and a telling choice it is too.

“My jeans.”

Tony raises an eyebrow, sets down the toy, and then pulls Peter closer by the belt loops; earning him a soft gasp from the young man.

He stares at Peter, willing the boy to fix his wondering eyes onto his. Eventually, he does. They're blown out and teary. Like he'd beg if he had to. But he didn't have to. Tony would give him anything in that moment. For now, he removes the belt and peels of Peter's jeans.

“Next?” Tony asks?

“Boxers.”

He's committing to it, Tony thinks. His boy knew exactly how he'd look, naked from the waist down. His boy wanted that little bit of humiliation.

No. He's Spider-Man. Strong. Smart. Agile. Not humiliation.

He wanted innocence. He wanted to feel just how much younger and inexperienced he was compared to Tony. He wanted to be consumed. Tony will oblige.

Tony pulls down the briefs before reaching for Peter's shirt, and Peter confirms his theory by stopping him with a hand on his.

“This is all you’re willing to reveal? You're not shy about your body. You know how beautiful you are.” Asks Tony with a smile.

Peter does not respond but continues to look into Tony’s eyes, lost in them. Tony strokes his cock gently, waking him from his trance. Peter inhales through his nose and blushes.

“You teasing me, Underoos?” Tony continues to question.

Peter shake his head but before he can cobble together an explanation, Tony cuts him off.

“You can reward me later, angel. First, there's a bit of prep that needs doing.” Tony says with a cringe, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Tony removes his hand from Peter's cock. He places both his hands on the young man’s shoulders, rubbing comfortingly there.

“Okay, this might be a bit intimidating...” he starts.

“More intimidating than that?” says Peter looking to the toy and regaining his smart mouth, making Tony chuckle fondly.

“No. But it's just not sexy enough to make it seem less intimidating.”

Tony takes a breath before saying simply “We gotta clean you out. Usually, I wouldn't mind a bit of mess. It's kind of inevitable when you take the backdoor often enough. I've had a few impromptu adventures in my time. But with the size of that baby, I think we'll need it.”

Peter’s eyes widen for a second, but knowing it had to happen at some point considering his interests, he says “Okay. It’s just, I’ve never done that before.”

“Not even for medical purposes?”

“No.”

Tony nods and says “Okay then. Another first to experience.”

“I've never had anything bigger than my fingers before.” Peter admits.

Tony’s not exactly shocked. But the mystery that was the extent of Peter’s inexperience had always been one of the things that stopped him pursuing the young man, among other things.

His hands travel up to Peter’s cheeks before he says “Is that your subtle way of telling me you're a virgin? I don't mind. Just means I get to treat you extra special for the occasion. The sweetest, wildest, hardest, gentlest... If you've got a list, I'm down to tick some boxes.”

Peter pulls him close for an embrace.

“God, you’re adorable.” Tony smiles into Peter’s hair. “Fuck. Right. Back to clean up. Ummmm. I've got a kit set up in my room.

And it’s at this point that Peter’s reminded that they're still in the very large, open lounge with floor to ceiling windows. He looks around with wide eyes, red cheeks and hands covering his naked crotch.

“Now you notice? Don't worry. FRIDAY's tinted the windows. We can see out but no one can see in. Guess I just like to pretend that someone could.” Tony teases.

Tony takes Peter's jeans then and puts it over his shoulder then he puts the dildo over Peter's shoulder. He smirks, takes the younger man's hand and leads him to an elevator.

It was a short ride up to Tony's floor. But being bare from the waist down, with a dildo slung on like a championship belt whilst riding an elevator, got Peter terribly hard as well as confused and anxious. 'All the feelings!' Peter says in his head.

He sighs in relief when the elevator doors open directly into Tony's personal lounge. But then he sees the metal bucket on a stand that's sure to be meant for him, and his palms are suddenly sweaty and he knows Tony can tell.

He looks up at Tony questioningly and it was Tony’s turn to blush.

“I don’t mean to be presumptuous. I was just hoping you’d be game and prepared accordingly.” Tony defends his eagerness.

Peter shakes his head. “I just mean…Are we doing it here?”

“If no one can see us down stairs, they certainty can't see us in here.”

“I just thought... Bathroom? Peter explains nervously.

“My bathroom's nice but the couch is more comfortable. Bathroom’s not far anyway.” Tony points to the bathroom door but to Peter it seemed plenty far.

Peter agrees anyway and in no time, (to him at least) he’s on his knees with his ass up, on a plastic liner over the couch.

The position seemed awfully revealing. But he’s comforted by the circles Tony rubs into his back.

“It's alright, Peter.” Tony reassures him.

The lubed nozzle tickles at first. Peter relaxes when he feels the rest go in, it's smaller than his finger.

“I'm turning it on. Ready?” asks Tony.

“Y...yes.” Peter stutters.

His sensitive ears hear it first, the liquid going down the pipe. He tenses up and feels the warmth enter him. It's slow going.

Tony continues to rubs his back. “Relax” he says.

He tries to.

Tony's hand drifts down to his ass, tracing more circles on the skin. It doesn't necessarily calm Peter, but it distracts him. He's focused on the hand. The little detours to his thigh. The hair-raising trek up his spine, teasing to go lower into the crevice. Tony does this over and over, and in no time, Peter's done, or so Tony says as he takes out the tube. But there's more to come. Enemas don’t just go in, they come out.

Peter notices he’s hard, and he’s impatient to get through this next step.

“How long?”

“As long as you can hold it.”

“But…”

“Just calm down. You can do this.” Says Tony but then he gets an idea.

“Let’s make this time educational.”

Tony gets up from his seat and stands behind him. Peter’s hearts starts beating faster as he feels Tony’s trousers brushing his naked thighs. Tony proceeds to put one hand on his back and one on his stomach just below his navel, and pushes.

Peter’s torso is bowed, his chest is pressed deeper on the couch and his ass cheeks feel more parted.

“This position is multipurpose, I’ve found. It seems to get the fluid deeper into the body, it’s a good position for reaching the prostate during intercourse but most importantly…”

Peter’s already gasping with desire but Tony pauses to stand back slightly for a better look, before saying

“…it’s also a breathtakingly beautiful view from behind.”

“Mr. Stark.” Peter whines.

“Whenever you’re ready, angel.”

Peter gets up slowly then proceeds to walk briskly to the bathroom.

Tony watches Peter walk away, naked from the waist down and he bites his lip.

Suddenly, he's reminded of FRIDAY's previous observations, and he looks up to the ceiling as if to tell her 'Yes. You were right. Happy?'

After some time, Peter reemerges.

“You okay?” Tony asks, taking Peter's hand to try and chase the mortification away like before.

“Yeah. Bit drowsy though.”

“Still want to keep going?” Tony asks.

And Peter answers “Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I being too much of a tease?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go kiddies!  
> (there had better not be any real kids reading this btw)

"Bed?"

"Bed."

Tony gives the dildo back to Peter and it looks even longer and unwieldy somehow, cradle in his arms. He moves behind Peter, puts his hands on the boy’s shoulders to gently push him towards the bedroom.

Peter lays down the toy at the foot of the bed and climbs on without further encouragement. But the bed is expansive and Peter’s not sure how to place himself. He sits reclined facing Tony from the center of the bed, trying to act confident but finds his hands going back and forth between covering his crotch and splayed on the sheets.

Tony follows onto the bed and looks down at the younger man admiringly. The boy’s excited and fully erect yet still a bit nervous, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Tony got a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Peter can't help but stare at him lather some fingers with it.

“Next step. Stretching. A recommended activity before many forms of exercise. Knees up, angel.” Tony says with a smirk.

Tony crawls up closer as he nudges Peter’s raised knees apart with his elbow. Peter looks up at the ceiling as he feels fingers on his ass but the older man calls his attention.

"Eyes on me, kid."

Tony relishes every whimper but he also wants his boy to moan, so he provokes him.

"Tight. But I can tell, you've been stretched recently.” Tony tilts his head inquisitively. “I know you tried to cancel the order but you still can't help but get off on the idea of having it could you?"

Tony gets his moan.

“I didn't mean to buy it.” Peter admits.

“Yet you did anyway.”

“I thought about it. I just looked it up. I wasn't going to but, I started customizing it for a laugh…” Peter gasps, feeling Tony’s fingers ghost by his sweet spot. “It was late, I didn't realize I bought it until the next day.”

“Yet here you are, minutes away from having it in you. Makes me wonder about those colors.” Says Tony as he deliberately brushes over Peter's prostate again.

“Aaaah! You know why!”

“Do I?”

“I've wanted you for forever! Oh fuck.” Peter can’t help but close his eyes in pleasure.

But Tony chooses to pull out his fingers then, earning another whimper.

“If you want me so bad, why can't I see all of you?” asks Tony pretending to be hurt.

Peter scrambled to remove his shirt at that, earning him a smile from Tony.

Tony takes the dildo and drapes it on his shoulder and proceeds to lube up the tip.

“You want this, Pete?”

Peter nod.

“How much of it?”

“All of it.”

“We'll see then won't we? Just how much you want it.” Says Tony as he lowers the tip between Peter’s legs.

The tip is so slim, it almost tickles, but it's thicker than a finger and Peter was about to feel just how much longer. Peter breathes roughly taking the first few inches, this was a first for him at this size and yet he intended to just power through it.

Tony shushed him comfortingly, as well as massaging the rim of his hole with a thumb as it took in more and more.

It feels like forever before Tony speaks again.

"That's a little over five inches now, I think. My angel's first cock. That young man, is what average feels like. Live in it, savor it." Says Tony as he slowly thrusts back and forth for a moment, before returning to his onward journey.

"Don't get excited now. We've got a long way to go. Now, try this on for size. That’s around seven and a half inches. That's me, just not as thick. How big are you, angel?” Tony asks as his massaging thumb moves to the tip of Peter’s cock.

“Ssssix and a half.” Peter hisses out an answer.

“A fair size. So, I suppose this...” Tony pulls out an inch. “...is you. And this is me.” He pushes the inch back in.

Peter groans and Tony keeps going

“You. Me. You. Me. You. Me.” Tony narrates as he thrusts back and forth.

He stops for a moment to let Peter catch his breath before continuing onwards again.

“That's enough excitement for now, don't you think? We’re on a mission.”

“Shirt.” Peter suddenly says.

“What's that?”

“Your shirt. Please.” Peter whines.

“Alright, angel.” Tony smiles and complies with the request. “There.”

Peter bits his lip at the sight.

Tony moves closer to be in reach and takes Peter’s hand, putting it over his heart for the boy to feel his own fast rhythm. They share a moment drowning in each other’s gaze.

Then again, Tony returns to working the dildo into his young lover.

After a while, the bumbling mess that Peter's turned into can't keep his eyes on Tony. They were like his hand now, unable to find a place to fix onto.

"FRIDAY?" Tony calls out.

"Yes, boss?" The new voice startles Peter slightly, waking him from his daze a little.

"Would you mind telling Peter how much of this dildo his hole has swallowed?" Tony requests with a smirk.

"Peter.” FRIDAY calls gently as not to scare him. “You now have 14.6 inches inside of you."

Peter moans at this new voice telling him how stuffed he is.

"Almost at the half way point. What an achievement. More than most people can take. You really are gifted angel." Tony commends him like he would for any of Peter’s other breakthroughs, but unlike those times in the lab, it was accompanied by a soothing hand on his body.

Tony then stops due to a new discovery. He takes, Peter's hand and places it on his stomach.

"Look down, Pete."

And Peter does, and underneath his hand was a small rounded mass. Tears start spilling from his eyes when he realizes what it is..

"Let it out baby.”

Peter looks so overwhelmed that Tony just had to ask “Do you want to keep going?"

Peter nods frantically.

Tony’s hand joins Peter’s on his stomach and he says "Calm. Calm. Use your words, angel."

Peter takes a deep breath before saying "Y...yes...please!"

"So polite, kid. Keep your hand there, keep track of our progress."

And onward they go.

They reach half, then two thirds, all with Tony acknowledging it and Peter too high to notice.

It's at around 30 inches that Tony brought Peter back.

"Kid? Angel? You in there?"

Peter is incoherent

"Hmmmmm"

"How do you feel?”

Peter develops goosebumps from mustering a response.

"Fff…ff…full."

"Good or bad?"

Peter cries but answers with a confused "Good."

"Do you want to stop?

"No! No please, no." Peter cries out.

“Promise you’ll tell me to stop, if you want me to stop.” Tony says and Peter nod but remembers Tony’s previous request to use words.

“I promise.” Peter breathes out as calmly as he can manage, wanting to convince Tony that he’s still mindful enough to continue.

“Okay. Okay. We'll keep going.” Says Tony.

And suddenly Peter smiles widely, eyes still teary.

"Thank you!"

"Oh Peter." Says Tony with a chuckle when he realizes he’s strangely on the verge of tears too.

Tony then realizes he hasn't kissed the kid and he needed to fix that. It's sloppy and he didn't want it to end. So, Tony kept to his task while he had his lips on his angel.

"How...long?" Peter pulls back to ask.

"Just passed thirty, I think."

And in a tipsy-sounding voice, Peter says "Wow. Nearly there."

"Yeah baby. Nearly there." Tony confirms as he pets Peter’s hair with his free hand.

But then suddenly Peter comes to with a gasp.

"Tony! So full!" Peter suddenly panicked.

"Do you want to stop?” Tony asks again.

“No no no no no! Please.” Peter begs.

“Okay baby. Calm down. I need you to calm down.”

Peter breathes roughly again and Tony decides to distract him.

“Why this toy, Peter?” he asks.

“Hmm?”

“You've never had anything or anyone in you before haven’t you?”

Peter nods and says “Just...fingers.”

“So, why this?” Tony asks again.

“I saw…I saw it with my friends. They all thought it was gross or funny. I don't know why but the thought of something touching me where it shouldn't be possible…it looked like it felt so good. I wanted it so bad, but I was ashamed.” Peter admits in a jumble of thoughts.

“But you're right, aren't you? You like it? It feels good?”

Peter smiles again “I know that now! So full!”

“About to get fuller. But it's not just the feeling you craved was it? I can tell. Don't be shy now, Peter. I can see this thing through your belly, angel.”

Peter moans.

“You’re more like me than I thought. You wanted this for the same reason why I raced cars I had no business racing, why I wanted to fly my suit before I tested it completely, why I learned to fight when the suit can do it for me...Say it Peter.” Tony encourages him.

“I... I wanted to test myself. Push myself. Be full until I can't handle it. Be at the very edge. Like swinging through the city.”

Peter gasps he’s nearly at his peak but he’s holding on until he takes the whole toy, and Tony says he can.

“My genius boy. Always an overachiever. It's exhilarating isn't it. But I think you can handle this just fine, can't you kid? So full but you still want more.”

They're at the bulb at the bottom now, the widest part and it makes Peter yelp at the unexpected stretch.

Tony looks down at the bulb slowly sliding in. “Yes! Take it all, swallow it all. We'll find your edge, Peter. I'll be right there with you, I promise. This is just the beginning.”

And after a faint pop, a shout. Peter comes hard, his back arched, his cum reaching the ceiling. And he collapsed on the bed.

Tony collapses beside him, embracing the still high, maybe unconscious Peter.

“FRIDAY?”

“He’s fine boss.”

Tony sighs before asking with a chuckle “Am I fine?”

“From my assessment, probably just deliriously happy. And you might not have noticed, but the elevated heart rate and that buzz your feeling, is the aftermath of your own orgasm.”

Tony looks down at the trousers he’s still wearing, now with a growing wet stain at the front.

“Well, that’s something I never thought I’d experience again? This kid’s gonna be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't done with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up slowly, the room revealing itself to him in sections. Ceiling. Door. Closet. Lamp. Bed. So, he wasn’t floating after all.

The feeling of lightness gives way to weightiness as he becomes more aware of his body. Nose. Chest. Stomach. (Did he gain weight?) Hand. Other hand. And then another hand…Wait.

“Mr. Stark?” Asks Peter as the mass beside him becomes less blurry.

“Welcome back, kid.” Tony whispers as his hand continues to wander over Peter’s skin.

Peter takes a moment to consider where he was, what happened, and how many fingers Tony has on his hand and why he wanted to suck on them.

“That was intense…What time is it?

“Just passed 5PM. Didn’t take long at all, did it?” says Tony.

“Did we have lunch?” Peter asks and Tony chuckles at Peter’s still confused priorities.

“No. We were a bit busy. Hungry?”

“No. I feel full.” Says Peter still confused.

Tony’s eyes widen briefly.

“That’s not because of food.” Tony explains but Peter doesn’t really get it yet.

“Are we…What are we now?” Peter asks shyly, moving on to a different subject.

“Well, we have all night to talk about it like I said before, or we could do other things. That is if you’re still interested in spending the weekend with me.”

“Do you even need to ask?” Peter giggles.

“Yes. I've been around the block, Peter. I know I'm a good lover. I can figure out a lot from reading my lover's body language when I'm with them. It's relationships that I'm not the best at, and I really want to get this right.” Tony says earnestly.

And it dawns on Peter. “We're lovers now.” He says.

“I suppose we are.” Tony says with a smile.

“You want a relationship with me.” Peter continues cautiously.

“I really do.” Tony admits.

Peter laughs, his eyes a bit wet, overwhelmed and joyful.

“Yes...I want to spend the weekend with you. But I'm not sure there's much else to discuss. I want a relationship with you too. I've wanted you for so long.”

Peter put his arms around Tony excitedly, getting up on his knees but then crumpling slightly with a shiver.

It's still in him and he touches the base to make sure.

“It's still in me.” Peter says.

“Yes.” Tony confirms with a slight grimace.

Peter strokes over the mass in his stomach. He gasps as the sensation, or perhaps the awareness, shoots another shiver up his spine.

“How long?” Peter asks.

“Just a little over an hour.” Says Tony.

“I think my brain is disagreeing with time.” Says Peter.

"Well, you’re not dry down there yet, but you might feel a bit…heavy. You want me to take it out?” asks Tony.

“How... I didn't notice...” says Peter, again confused.

“Like it's a part of you?’ Tony asks with a teasing smirk before he explains “It's really flexible. I guess you wouldn't really know unless...”

Tony sneakily gives the base a tugs. Peter's eyes roll as he moans.

“Like a light with a pull switch.” Tony says teasingly.

“I couldn’t pull it out while you slept. You seemed so peaceful. And in my one attempt at removing it, you just curled up and pushed my hand away.” Tony explains.

Peter is quiet, trying to catch his breath before he says “When the girl pulled it out, she moaned like it was the best thing ever. Like it was better than when it came in.”

“Well, I guess you'll find out if that's real. But it doesn’t have to be now if you don’t want to.” Tony says suggestively.

“Mr Stark?”

“You chose the plug end for a reason right? When you buy something online you gotta test all its features. You up for it?” Tony asks, biting his lip.

Visibly excited by the idea, Peter asks “You think I can do it?”

Tony reaches up to cup Peter’s cheek.

“Your body is sensitive now but it'll calm down eventually. It's that brilliant brain of yours, the same one that made you come on cue, right when that bulb popped in and you knew that you took it all like a champ. That is what I want occupied for a while, with the knowledge of being full for hours and at all sorts of places.”

Peter pulls Tony in for a kiss before saying “You’re really just reading me like a book now, aren't you?”

“My favorite one.”

Peter agrees with a nod.

Tony gets up from the bed, Peter’s eyes not leaving his. He offers the young man a hand and helps him get up slowly.

Peter stands on to the side of the bed, bowlegged, and Tony gently pulls him towards the bathroom.

The warm shower washes away the evidence of their experiment, and soothes their tight muscles.

Peter rests his head on Tony’s chest, his fingers tracing the scar from Tony’s arc reactor. He savors the moment until a thought interrupts the quiet. He chuckles slightly.

“What?” Tony asks.

“I was just thinking, I’m still technically a virgin.” Says Peter.

“Depends on your criteria, I guess.” Says Tony, chuckling along.

“Now, I’m conflicted about this plug thing. Do I want to keep it in or do I want to finally take you?” says Peter in the sultriest voice he can muster and it’s working. But Tony’s mischief just wins out.

“You know what I’m thinking?” Tony says in his more practiced racy voice. ”Virgin on a stick.”

Peter smacks him on the chest playfully before saying “I’ve been impaled.”

They laugh.

“I can tell that’s a reference but I don’t know what to.”

“It’s a meme.”

“Yeah, I figured. Now, come on. My angel’s getting pruney.”

* * *

They dry off and Tony gives him some drawstring sweatpants and a shirt that are both too big for him. Peter puts them on slowly and stands for some time, just feeling out what it’s like to have something in him while clothed. Too distracted by the sensations, he jumps slightly when Tony kneels before him to roll up the hem of the pants.

“You’re not that much taller than me.” Says Peter in mock offense.

Tony stands and hugs him tight. He rests his chin on top of Peter’s head affectionately but also to prove a point. Peter pouts in response.

“Come on, booster seat. Let’s get you fed.” Tony pulls Peter towards the elevator, with a wide smile on his face.

“You’re really proud of that itty bitty millimetre aren’t you?”

“Ain’t the shortest male Avenger anymore, angel.”

They make their way to the kitchen and there’s already a brown bag on the counter.

“What?”

“Asked FRIDAY to get our usual from that Mexican place you like.” Says Tony as he unpacks the food.

“But Mr. Stark, I’m already stuffed.” Peter says innocently.

“You make that joke again, and you won’t get chips with your burrito.” Says Tony trying to feign disinterest.

“Sure. Like I didn’t just make your cock twitch.” Peter says mischievously.

“I’ll make your cock twitch.” Tony threatens jokingly.

“Yes, please.” Peter bites his lip.

“Come on, sit.”

But Peter is suddenly hesitant. Tony catches him staring at the bar stool and catches on.

“Take it slow.” He says, getting Peter’s attention.

Peter climbs on, bracing himself on the counter before gently lowering himself on the seat. Tony expects a sharp yelp but to both their surprise, Peter moans.

They stare at each other, ignoring the fact that they’re both hard now, before Peter says “This is crazy.”

“Good or bad?”

And Peter responds by gesturing to the visible bulge in his pants.

“That’s not proof of anything. I get excited by you doing math.” Tony admits.

Peter tilts his head questioningly.

“Depends on the moment…and attire.” Tony clarifies.

Peter leans close before whispering sensually.

“I like it very much, Mr Stark.”

Tony takes a deep breath before saying “Eat your burrito.”


	7. Chapter 7

Tony’s clearing out the bag and wrappers from their meal when he asks “How’s that burrito sitting in there?”

“Heavy but not uncomfortable.” Says Peter.

Tony is turning to face him after his task, when he notices Peter ogling him shyly.

“You want something, angel?”

Peter giggles before asking “Why do you call me that?”

“Am I not allowed to use terms of endearment?” Tony asks teasingly.

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Just curious.”

Tony approaches Peter on his bar stool. He grabs the seat behind Peter and tips the stool slightly towards him, making Peter squeak.

“Well, I suppose I use ‘angel’ cause I like the juxtaposition of your angelic features and your innocent demeanor to the fact that you’re actually a bit of a sexual deviant.”

Peter gasps and pretends to be scandalized.

“I’ll have you know sir, I’m still a blushing virgin.”

“Blushing, yes. But you do have over three feet of cock in you.” Tony says with a chuckle.

“Silicone cock. Doesn’t count.” Peter clarifies before asking “Why? Are you jealous?”

“I am, actually.” Tony admits. “Can we have you plugged in the lab some other time instead?”

“I don’t recall agreeing to being plugged in the lab.” Peter say, looking at Tony suspiciously before agreeing with a smirk. “But sure, some other time.”

Tony reaches for the drawstring on Peter’s pants.

“Wait. Here?”

Tony looks up innocently.

“Problem?”

“No.”

“Then lift your ass.”

Peter does so and Tony slides down the sweatpants off his legs. He then surprises the younger man by turning the chair around with him on it. Noticing how excited Peter is getting by the manhandling, he pulls Peter’s ass towards him by the boy’s hips, leaving him sitting on his thighs with his ass hanging out behind, enough to allow access to the toy.

Tony leaves him in that position for a moment, enjoying the provocative view. He just lets Peter stew in his anticipation, half naked in the middle of the kitchen.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter calls out with his back towards Tony.

Tony decides to ramp up the tension.

“You know, Cap usually does his laundry on Saturdays.” Tony says casually.

“What?”

“Yeah, never noticed? He keeps to his room and the gym while he waits on the machine but, he could walk into this kitchen at any moment.” Tony continues.

“Tony?” Peter says nervously.

“Come to think of it, so does Nat. And Bruce said something about needing something from the lab the other day. Saturdays are pretty quiet around here but, someone’s always around.”

“Should we…?” Peter’s shivering now.

“Not yet. I gotta get this out first.” Tony takes hold of the toy. “It’s in my spot.”

Peter grunts as the bulb makes its way out slowly.

“Now, you’re gonna find out if the pull-out really does feel good.”

Tony pulls slowly Peter slumps onto the counter before him, groaning incoherently.

“Angel, I’m gonna need some instruction here. Tell me if you want me to go fast or slow.”

“Hmmmmm.” Peter moans and Tony’s not sure if he heard him.

“Peter?”

“Slow. Slow, please.” Peter squeaks.

“Slow, then.”

They’re making progress. Around seven inches out.

Peter throws back his head abruptly, rocking the seat.

“Aaaaaaaaah.”

He lets out a prolonged moan.

“Faster!”

“Faster.” Tony nods and complies.

Peter is gasping, hyperventilating.

“Give it back! Give it back, please.”

And Tony gives him back a few inches.

Peter slumps forward again.

Tony’s stops until Peter calms and tells him “Slow.”

They’re at around 25 when Peter calls out.

“Hold me.”

Tony stands straight from his slouched position. He presses his front to Peter’s back, embracing him with one arm. And the boy accepts the invitation by leaning back. Tony continues to pull slowly, not really seeing his work.

In his delirium, nearing the end of the toy, Peter musters up some words.

“Fuck me.” He whispers.

“Peter?” Tony confirms.

Peter lays back his head onto Tony’s shoulder, giggling before he mutter “You. Me. You. Me.”

Tony understands and thrusts the toy in and out in the slow rhythm.

It doesn’t take long in this rhythm until Peter’s close to the edge.

“Pull it out! Pull it out fast!” Peter gasps.

At the second that he is empty, Peter climaxes silently, holding onto the arm Tony’s wrapped around him.

They hold each other close while they catch their breath. Tony hands Peter his sweatpants back and he just holds it.

“Can you walk?” Tony asks.

Peter closes his eyes, smiling.

“I think so. It’s just strange to be light. And I don’t think it’s just because of the…”

“Yeah, I might have to look into how loopy you get after. You always like this when you come?”

They open again and Peter’s eyes wander a moment before he says “No.”

“Right. Let me help you with those.”

Tony takes back the pants and helps Peter put it back on. Once on his feet are back on the floor, Peter is clearly off-balance.”

“Okay, never mind walking. Stay put. Just let me clean this place up before I take you to bed.”

Peter giggles excitedly, still hare-brained, before parroting “Bed.”

Tony can’t help but laugh along as he wipes down the counter and the bar stool. He cleans the toy too before handing it to Peter.

Tony’s just about to carry Peter and head back to the room, when someone walks into the kitchen. They’re both shocked by the sudden appearance of Steve Rogers, but thankfully a suddenly very awake Peter is mindful enough to hide the toy behind him.

“Hey, you two.” Steve says with a smile.

“Heeeeeeeey.” The two greet in awkward unison.

“What are you hiding there?”

“Um”

Tony steps in to answer before Peter can go further.

“Nothing of your concern, Rogers. Very sciencey stuff.” Tony says with exaggerated snootiness.

“Thanks, Tony,” Steve just laughing off the playful jab at his intellect.

“What are you two up to this weekend? More sciencey stuff?” asks Steve with a playful tone, as he grabs himself some water from the fridge.

“Oh, a buttload!” Tony replies with a smirk, leading Peter to cough in surprise. “Come on, angel.”

Tony proceeds to carry Peter out, bridal style. Steve tilts his head curiously at their behavior and the new nickname Tony’s bestowed upon his protégé. He eventually shrugs it off and simply calls after them.

“Whatever that is, better not be explosive!”


	8. Chapter 8

They practically crash through the door in a fit of giggles, hands all over each other now that they’re in the safety of Tony’s bedroom.

“Where’s your new friend?” Tony asks.

Peter pulls the toy out from the back of his pants before proudly saying “Down my pants.”

“So that’s why you suddenly had a skinny third leg!” Tony says with a laugh.

He takes the unwieldy toy out of Peter’s hands.

“Let me just find this thing a home...Shit! The box! FRIDAY?” Tony calls out in a panic.

“I had a cleaner bot dispose of it as soon as you’d left the room, boss.” FRIDAY responds calmly.

“Oh, thank God!”

“You're welcome.” Says FRIDAY, and Tony swears there’s a hint of smugness to her tone.

Tony looks back at Peter to reassure the boy that his scandalous purchase has not been discovered, only to find him staring at the bed.

The sheets had been changed and the bed made. There’s no evidence of them ever using it earlier in the afternoon.

“Peter?” Tony calls cautiously at the clearly contemplative younger man.

“Yeah?”

“What is it?” Tony asks.

Peter faces him with a forced smile.

“Nothing.”

“It doesn’t seem like nothing.” Tony says as he comes closer to give Peter’s arms a comforting rub.

“It’s stupid.” Peter says with a shake of his head.

“I doubt that.” Tony smiles.

Peter takes a deep breath before saying “It’s just…We’ve just done some kinky shit together. We’ve confessed our feelings. We almost got caught by Captain America. So…it’s just silly.”

“What is?” Tony urges him to continue.

“That I’m nervous.” Peter admits.

Tony raises his hand into Peter’s eye-line and they are visibly shaking. He uses that same hand to put one of Peter’s to his heart, beating fast.

“ _I’m_ nervous.” Tony admits. “We’re both been playing this off like it’s nothing new now, after everything. But a few hours ago, neither of us knew this was gonna work out. And turns out it’s still a pretty big deal. Yeah, it’s just sex. Moving parts. But it’s part in parcel with that whole confession bit. Can’t really separate it now.”

Tony pulls back a bit, taking a breath to make a confession of his own.

“So, this bit might scare you off, but I feel now’s the time to say it cause it’s part of the deal too.”

“What is?”

“I’m in love with you. Thought you oughta know.” Tony says earnestly.

Peter is giggling, teary eyed when he says “I love you too.”

Tony sighs loudly and with a huff of laughter he says “Well, thank god for that. At least we’re both on the same page. I’ve tried to talk myself out of pursuing you for however many reasons and none of them really stop the fantasies.”

“Fantasies?” Peter asks with a bite to his lip.

“Yeah, you know. Sex on a rooftop. Vacation by the sea. Showing you off dancing at some party. And…other things teenagers shouldn’t really be thinking about.”

“What things?” Peter frowns with interest.

Tony snorts dismissively before saying “Pete…I’m old. I get ideas…”

“What things?” Peter pushes.

Tony shakes his head.

“Let’s just say I want you in my life for as long as you’ll have me.”

Peter smiles, steps back towards the bed.

“We’d better get started then. Have me.” He says shyly as he takes his shirt off.

Peter undoes the string on his pants slowly, before pushing the waist band over his hips and letting it drop the rest of the way off.

Tony takes a moment to just look at his young lover, standing bare before him.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous. I mean I always knew that but…Fuck.” Tony come closer. “I just want to touch you.”

“So, touch me.”

Tony does. He glides his fingers lightly over the strong arms and lean thighs. Then back up to the trim waist and muscled belly. He teases a nipple on the way up to Peter’s neck, just in time to feel him shiver.

Tony wraps his hand lightly around Peter’s throat, tilting his chin up with a thumb, drawing a sigh out of him.

“How has no one had a chance at this before?” Tony says in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t let them. My heart was already set on this guy.” Peter says with a smile.

Tony smiles back.

“Get on that bed, angel.”

Peter crawls backwards up the bed. He holds himself up by his elbows, watching Tony take off his clothes.

“Talk about gorgeous.” Says Peter with a smirks.

Tony crawl towards him and says “I’m all yours, angel.”

Tony envelops him with his body. They kiss and the world fades away.

Tony kisses down Peter’s neck, to his chest. A tongue glides over a nipple and then dips lightly into Peter’s bellybutton.

Tony looks up at Peter close his eyes, gasp and drop his head back. The sunset light streaming in through the curtains, highlighting the peaks and valleys of muscle, creates one of the most beautiful sights Tony had ever seen. He’s gonna have to keep a camera handy for next time if that keeps happening. Maybe in his glasses.

Tony moves further down to Peter’s hard cock, caressing it with his cheek before kissing it from the base to the tip.

“HmmmMmMmm…”

Peter whimpers.

“Calm down, kid. We’re just getting started.”

Tony maneuvers Peter’s legs up to spread them apart and bend at the knees.

Peter’s rights himself to look back at Tony as he feels the man spread the cheeks of his ass. Tony disappears below and Peter feels his wet tongue swipe up at his hole.

“Tony!” Peter squeaks.

But then Tony moves on from tickling licks to stronger thrusts. It’s an altogether different experience to be opened up by a tongue instead of a finger. It’s strangely more akin to the toy he got. Though shorter, it was warmer and more dexterous too.

Peter is getting looser but also more worked up. Tony’s tongue reaches deep but is always shy of his sweet spot.

“Tony. Please! I need more. Please! I’m ready.” Peter whines.

Tony removes his tongue from Peter’s hole and sits back up between Peter’s legs.

“You sure, angel?” Tony asks as he reaches for the bottle of lube in the bedside drawer.

“Yes! Please, Mr. Stark. I need you. I can’t wait…”

Tony warms up some lube in his hand before coating his cock and giving Peter’s hole a dab.

“You didn’t need opening as much, not after our earlier activities.”

Tony teases Peter with the tip of his cock.

“I just liked having my mouth on you and hearing you whimper all sweet.”

Tony pushes in.

“Oh fuck! Yes!” Peter exclaims.

And Tony says “But I’m thinking I gonna like how you sound with me inside you even more.”

Tony starts with long, slow stokes that make Peter groan and gasp. He likes watching Peter’s eyes roll back but he also likes pulling out all the way to see his cock push through Peter’s furled entrance, the soft pop it makes every time and the shiver that follows.

When it seems he’s teased enough, he starts to pick up the pace.

“Yes! Mr. Stark! Faster! Please!” Peter pleads.

Tony moves his hand from Peter’s hips, lifts his legs and pushes down on the back of his thighs. He’s practically bouncing Peter’s ass on the bed to meet his thrusts.

“Oh fuck! You feel so good on my cock, angel!”

Peter’s breathing roughly as he whines.

“Yes! Fuck me harder!”

Tony pulls Peter up from the bed and places him on his lap to thrust up into him. Peter wraps his arms around him.

“I’m so close! Oh fuck! I’m close.” Peter gasps as he reaches for his cock.

Tony takes both his hand and places them on his shoulders.

“Be a good boy and keep your hands here. Huh, angel?” Tony instructions.

“Please, daddy!” Peter pleads.

“It’s daddy now is it, angel? You like daddy’s cock, angel?” Tony says with a smirk. “You can come on that cock then.”

After another handful of thrusts, Peter squeezes down on him like a vice and comes with shout. It doesn’t take long for Tony to follow him over the edge, holding his boy close, bucking into him uncontrollably a few more times.

Tony just has enough energy to gently lay his lover back down on the bed. They hold each other close as they wait to catch their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is there fluff in this all of the sudden? oh yeah! cause Peter deserves it.
> 
> btw that daddy kink caught me off-guard too


	9. Chapter 9

They lie there for a while, still in each other’s arms, legs tangled, chins on shoulders, and Tony still inside Peter. They’re in the space between sleeping and waking, listening to each other’s breathing slowly return to normal.

Tony’s enjoying drawing patterns on Peter’s back when the younger man warms his neck with his sleepy voice.

“It’s dark out now.”

Tony opens his eyes and confirms. “It is.”

“I can’t believe it hasn’t even been a day since you surprised me with that thing, since you told me how you felt.”

Tony hums in response before saying “Me neither. But maybe that’s just because I’ve felt this way for a while.”

He can feel Peter smiling into the crook of his neck.

“When did you know you liked me? Peter asks.

“I liked you immediately. But I think you mean the other thing.” Tony says with a chuckle.

Peter pulls back to look him in the face and asks “Wait. You liked me immediately?”

“Yes! Who can resist your charms?” asks Tony, genuinely confused by the question.

“A lot of people. I’m not exactly popular.”

Tony frowns.

“Well then, for a charter school, Midtown’s full of some dumb shits.”

Peter laughs before pushing on.

“The other thing then?”

Tony groans before saying “Okay. I guess its creepy old man confession time, isn’t it?”

“Unless you conveniently fell for me on the day I turned eighteen.” Peter teases.

“Definitely. The second I saw you on your birthday, I was like ‘Spidey’s a babe. Never noticed that before.’” Tony jokes.

“Come on. Tell me.” Peter says with a pout.

“Well, it was gradual. Any feelings I had for you; pride, worry, love…It was just fondness. You were my protégé, a teammate, a friend. I could rationalize just about anything. But then my feelings turn sexual or I’d get jealous, there’s no explaining that away.” Tony sighs and shakes his head before admitting. “It was that damn pool party.”

Peter looks surprised.

“Pool party? You mean that failed aquatic training exercise? Damn, I thought that didn’t work.”

Now it’s Tony’s turn to be surprised.

“Oh, so that Speedo was intentional? Yes, it worked! I can only shrug off ogling as objective admiration so many times. And you were surrounded by half naked Avengers giving you all sorts of attention…”

“You know they all just see me as a baby brother they have to look after.” Peter reassures him.

“No, they don’t! I was jealous and hard, I ended up sitting in that hot tub for way too long and my toes were pruney until dinner!”

“Cap just thought you didn’t want to participate.” Peter recalls.

“Combat training with a hard-on in nothing but swimwear just sounds unsafe. So, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“When did you know?”

Peter gives him a perplexed look.

“I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

“Obviously.” Tony says smugly.

“Nice.” Peter says sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him.

“But that’s a crush. I mean, when did it became more? Though I am curious when the crush started too.”

Peter cringes before saying “Okay. I guess it’s my turn for a creepy confession.”

“How would _you_ be creepy?”

“Well, it might make you uncomfortable that you were part of my sexual awakening.”

And immediately, Peter realizes his mistake.

“Explain.” Tony, looking quite pleased with himself, commands.

“No. You wanted to know about when it became more.” Peter tries to deflect.

“No. You said ‘sexual awakening’ and we’re starting with that!”

Peter huffs and complies.

“Okay. Confession of confessions here. And you need this for context. The first time you met me, was not the first time I met you.”

“What?” Tony frowns in disbelief.

“I knew _of_ you. I’ve always lived in a world where Tony Stark existed. But you were always just another one of the science gods I admired. I was always this big…tiny nerd. And then you became Iron Man. And I looked up to you.”

“Still do.” Tony interrupts for a quip.

“You are not that tall!” Peter says as he squeezes his ass around Tony’s cock.

“OH! Stop! Hmmm.” Tony exclaims from the oversensitivity. “Do that again and I’m pulling out.”

“You wouldn’t because you love me.” Peter says with a pout.

“Already have me wrapped around your finger don’t you?”

“No. I have my ass wrapped around your cock.” Peter smirks before continuing, breezing passed Tony's disapproving eye-roll.

“Anyway, when you brought back the Expo, I begged my aunt and uncle to take me. I thought it was never gonna happen, but they surprised me. Got me a 3-day pass, plus a souvenir allowance! But we couldn’t afford to have one of them with me, so I ended up going with the family of a classmate. Just so happened that my second day ended with that drone attack.”

“Nooooooo!” Tony says with wide eyes.

“Yup.”

“Did you get a refund for the third day?” Tony asks.

“Oh yeah. Aunt May talked the lady’s ear off for it. She was also pretty pissed at my classmate’s parents but I talked her down. They had three kids plus me to look after and it was utter chaos on the ground. I don’t really blame them for losing me.”

“Losing you?!” Tony gets retroactively worried but Peter continues his story.

“And we agreed not to tell Aunt May that I wasn’t with them at the Hammer presentation. Got me away from the start of the action but I missed your big entrance.” Peter recalls the disappointment.

“Why weren’t you there?” asks Tony.

“I only had three days to see the whole expo, I wasn’t going to waste three hours on Justin Hammer!” Peter says with mild indignation.

“Good boy.” Tony says as he gives Peter’s ass a squeeze.

Peter giggles before going back to his story.

“Anyway, since I didn’t really know how that whole thing started, I didn’t know where to go. I ended up somewhere with not many people left and one of those drones pointing a gun at me.”

“WHAT!” Tony exclaims.

“Calm down! It already happened. And Baby Spidey had help. Iron Man came down from the sky and saved me.”

Then it dawns on Tony.

“Wait.”

“Dumb kid in an Iron Man helmet.” Peter reminds him.

“Holy shit.” Tony whispers to himself.

“Yup. How does that make you feel?” Peter asks cautiously.

“Well…It’s really cool but…yeah. Having that image of you in my head, barely coming up to my hip in height, is pretty…odd. Can’t really wrap my head around it.” Tony struggles to articulate but then asks "Wait sexual awakening?! How old were you?”

Peter quickly explains to reassure Tony.

“Oh no. That’s the first time I met you. I had a crush on you since then. But I didn’t really figure out what that entailed until around…When did you do that Esquire cover?”

“Which Esquire cover?”

“You had the Iron Man suit on, kinda. But you looked like you were busting out of it. Shirtless.” Peter recalls the old image without skipping a beat.

“Uuuuuuhh. 20…14? Maybe.”

“I was 13 then. Maybe.”

“That’s better I guess.” Tony says with a cringe. “When did it become more?”

“Oh well, after I had a crush on you, I hated you.” Peter teases.

“Hold on!”

“Kidding! I didn’t hate you.” Peter kisses his chin to calm him. “I was frustrated with you cause of the whole 'training wheels' thing and taking the suit. But then I got why you did it. I’m pretty sure I was making goo goo eyes at you that day you invited me here. It was so hard to say no when you showed me the nanotech suit. One moment you had your arm around me, asking me to live in your superhero mansion, and then next you’re giving me stuff. You’re gonna give a guy ideas.” Peter ends with a smirk.

“And what ideas did young...er Peter get?”

“This and that.” Peter says as he rocks his hips against Tony.

Tony hums and pulls Peter into a kiss. He thrusts in time with his young lover and gradually, they pick up the pace.

“You remember the position I taught you earlier, angel?”

“Mhmmmm.” Peter moans.

“On your knees, angel.”

Peter gasps as Tony pulls out of him, but pushes his jelly-like legs into position. He kneels with his back to Tony, and bends forward. He rest his arms and head on the bed, lifts his ass up and arches his back as deep as he can.

Tony sits back and takes in the view for a moment and licks his lips.

“You look good enough to eat.”

Peter’s hole is open slightly from being filled.

“I can see into you, angel.”

Peter whines. Tony reaches out to spread Peter’s ass cheeks further. He can see the puckered entrance twitch, giving him a peek at the wetness inside.

“I can see my cum inside you. I think you can take more.”

Peter groans as Tony slowly slides back into him, but then exclaims.

“AH!”

“What did I say about this position? It’s good for stimulating the prostate.”

“Oh fuck!” Peter realizes what he’s in for.

“How hard do you want it, angel?” Tony asks as he presses down on the small of Peter’s back.

“Fuck me!” Peter cries.

“As you wish.”

Tony gives a hard thrust that shakes Peter to the core. He takes it slow, savoring each yelp he fucks out of the boy.

“You know what I’ve realized?” Tony pauses to gasp. “This position isn’t just good for reaching my angel’s button. By not having you up on your arms, there isn’t much give, and your hole practically takes on the full impact of my thrusts. How does that feel?”

Peter doesn’t reply with words, just shivering whimpers.

“Here’s a simpler question then. Should I go faster?”

“Fuck yes!”

Tony holds him in place and accelerates immediately with a grunt. They shake the bed but Tony is pleased to see, Peter moves only slightly. Peter’s yelps change from once after each thrust to long continuous cries.

Tony moans, feeling Peter tighten around him, he reaches for his angel’s cock.

“There’s so much.” Peter says vaguely.

“I can end it. I can make you come.”

“No!” Peter waves away his hand.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m close. I want…”

Tony understands and keeps to his brutal pace.

“Tony!” Peter shouts, reaching his peak, his release coming out in short squirts in time with Tony’s thrusts.

Soon enough Peter’s orgasm feeds into Tony’s.

“Holy shit!” Tony gasps as he comes inside his angel.

Tony catches himself before letting himself fall on his back beside Peter. He turn to look, finds Peter lying on his front, and gets an idea.

“I’m curious angel, how did you feel when we almost got caught by Cap earlier?” Tony asks, still a bit out of breath.

Peter looks at him with a goofy grin.

“Panicked.”

“Just that? Nothing else? Don’t be shy on me now, kid.” Tony teases.

“Exhilarated.” Peter admits.

“Figured as much.” Tony smiles before calling out to his AI. “FRIDAY, who's in tonight?”

“Miss Romanoff, Miss Maximoff and Captain Roger's intend to stay in tonight.” FRIDAY chimes in.

“And dinner?”

“Miss Maximoff has called for pizza for everyone and says anyone’s free to join her for a movie marathon”

“Sounds fun. Team bonding” Tony says with a grin and Peter gives him a questioning look.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks cautiously.

Tony’s grin grows wider.

“I’m thinking about the other toys I got for you after I found out about your…interests.”

Peter frowns in surprise.

“But you didn’t know today was gonna work out.”

“I can always give them away as prank gifts. And I’m rich. Anyway, I’ll have you know that one of them is a plug. You know, one not as long as the one that caught your eye, which should be useful.” Tony begins to explain.

“What are you getting at?” asks Peter.

Tony arches his brow suggestively and says “Pizza and a movie marathon, apparently.”

The penny drops and Peter is both slightly scandalized and wildly interested.

“You’re suggesting I wear a plug to dinner.” Peter says, not really asking.

“So bright you are, angel.” Tony caresses his cheek fondly.

“This because we didn’t get to use the other one while in the lab today?” Peter tries to shrug off his excitement, failing entirely.

“Just thought it would be interesting, being around other people.” Says Tony before his smile turns positively wicked. “But I thought the long plug might end up pushing out the cum I just worked so hard to fuck into you.”

“You want me to be plugged full of your cum at dinner.” Peter voices out his realization.

“It’ll be our little secret.”

Peter sighs, shivering in arousal.

“Again, reading me like a book.” Says Peter.

And Tony says “Great minds just think alike, kid.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter folks. Took a while, I know.

They’re making their way down to dinner and Tony’s just taking the short elevator ride as a chance to look Peter over. He’s now unfortunately clothed but with different bottoms. Peter said the sweatpants made him feel over heated, not to mention the few wet patches he’d left on it last he had them on. So he’d gone for some gym shorts instead. He kept the blush he’d had on since their talk this afternoon, though it’s fluctuated in brightness throughout last few hours. And then there’s his posture. The slouch and slightly knocked knees became more pronounced as he walked out of the elevator.

“Why are you walking like that?” Tony asks with a smirk on his lips.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s the plug in my ass.” Peter whispers sarcastically.

“You had a whole flag pole up your ass this afternoon. You weren’t walking like that.” Tony teases.

“Shut up! I’m concentrating.” Peter says, chuckling slightly.

Tony shakes his head. “Concentrating might be the problem.”

“Hey, Peter!”

Wanda startles the two from her beanbag.

“Ah! Hi, Wanda!” Peter tries to play off his shock as delight.

“Pizza’s here.” She points at the stack of boxes on the coffee table. “You guys gonna stick around for the show?”

“What’s on?” Peter tries to act casually as he walks to the couch behind her.

“Just watching the news right now. But I’m thinking I could finally do Lord of The Rings.” Wanda says excitedly.

“Ugh!” Peter grunt as he sets himself down on the seat.

Wanda looks back at him with a frown and asks “I thought you liked Lord of The Rings.”

“Yes! That wasn’t me that was Tony.”

Tony takes the time to raise an eyebrow at him before playing along. “Oh, yeah. Frodo’s a bitch.”

Tony then drops himself onto the couch beside Peter, shaking the thing. Peter tries to give him a dirty look just as his eyes roll involuntarily from the motion. The older man just smirks back at him, patting his knee before draping his arm on the backrest behind Peter.

“I heard there’s pizza.” Nat call out as she came into the lounge. Wanda hands her a whole box as she passes by her. She accepts and takes an armchair for herself. “Oh thank God! I’m starving.”

“I prefer goddess, actually.” Wanda says with a smile.

“Careful, Maximoff. I think FRIDAY prefers being the one true god in this house.” Says Tony says with a chuckle.

“Where’s Cap?” Peter asks, trying to contribute to the conversation like normal, to not call attention to himself.

“Cap’s just about finished with his laundry. Had a late start he said.”

Steve enters the lounge just as Wanda finishes the reply.

“Someone didn’t clean up after themselves after lunch this afternoon.” Steve interjects.

“Did too! Wiped down the stool and the counter.” Tony says defensively.

“The stool?” Wanda mumbles with a frown.

“Then why did it smell like Thai food in there?” says Steve.

Nat nearly chokes on her pizza but catches herself. Wanda’s eyes are wide and Peter’s red as a tomato.

“We had Mexican! And if it really did need more of a clean-up, if you left it alone long enough, the bots would have taken care of it.”

Something slowly dawns on Steve but he shakes it off before the thought forms completely.

“Ju…Just don’t get too reliant on the utility bots. Okay?” Steve says as he sheepishly sits down on a beanbag that’s too small for him.

“Whatever.”

And with that the evening continues on like a regular off-night in the compound. Comfortable, casual conversation, good pizza and pleasant company. For Peter however, it’s a bit more eventful.

At some point, Tony places a pizza box on Peter’s lap to hide his erection. But if their companions were to look back at them, there’s no way to hide his trembling every time Tony’s fingers ghost across his nape. Tony was right in saying that he had something bigger in him earlier in the day, but somehow, having company affected him just as much. His whole body felt like an exposed nerve.

“You’re shaking all over.” Tony whispers in his ear, not really helping matters. “Let’s get you more comfortable.”

Tony takes the pizza box, and Peter nearly fights him for it. Peter crosses his legs immediately after it’s removed. Tony then pulls him by his knees, turning him to recline slightly along the couch, his legs draped over Tony’s lap.

The position gives Tony just enough room to reach into one of the loose legs of Peter’s shorts. Being bare underneath, Tony has full access to what’s between Peter’s legs, and he taps the flared base of the plug.

Peter gasps silently.

“This seems to be the only part of you _not_ shaking.” Tony whispers again, before showing Peter a tiny plastic tile in his other hand. “I can fix that.”

Tony gives the tile a squeeze and Peter sees stars. Peter falls from his slightly reclined position and lays his head onto the armrest. Or rather, he drops his head with a thump.

The three in front of them turn to look due to the sound, and Tony just shrugs and explains Peter’s new position simply.

“He’s had a tiring day.”

The three turn back to the film on the screen.

“Shhhhhhh. They’re trying to watch the show.” Tony playfully reprimand Peter.

“I didn’t...” Peter starts to say ‘realise’ but settles for “know.”

“No, you didn’t. Should I stop?” Tony asks.

“No.” Peter whines rather audibly and Tony tries to disguise it with some movie commentary.

“Nooooo! Come on, Pippin!” Tony says loudly and chuckles quietly.

If Peter were any redder, he’d be glowing.

It goes on for what feels like hours to Peter. For Tony, it was just from the mines scene to ‘my captain, my king’, however long that is. He looks down at Peter. He’s drooling a bit and his cock was leaking below. He seems dazed but he seems less shaky.

“Got a good _buzz_ going there, angel?” Tony asks and Peter sighs with a smile.

“What do you need now? Turn it off? You want it stronger? Tell me.” He asks as he runs his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“In me.” Peter mumbles a little loudly.

“Shhhh. It is in you.” Tony says, wiggling the vibrating base of the plug lightly.

Peter shakes his head before saying “You.”

Tony is taken aback for a second.

“Are you sure? I take this out, you could leak. And me inside, that’s more than just playing a bit…with company.”

“I want it.” Peter insists.

“If you’re sure…” Tony tries to confer again.

And as if to prove a point, Peter says “Green.” And Tony mentally smacks himself for not discussing safe words.

He nods and says “So, you’re sure. Budge up.”

Peter lifts himself a bit and Tony moves closer towards him. He’s got Peter’s ass right on his lap and the back of the younger man’s shorts had ridden up from the wriggling. How fortuitous. All he has to do is shift the twisted gusset aside to get to the plug.

He grabs hold and slowly pulls. The vibrations become more audible as more of the plug comes out. Nat calls out from the sound.

“Someone’s phone's going.”

And rather than not call attention to them, Tony says “It’s mine.”

If Peter were any redder, he’d be wailing on top of an ambulance.

Once it’s out completely, it makes a faint wet smooching sound, like Peter’s hole was kissing the plug goodbye. And Peter curls in on himself.

Tony doesn’t need much stimulation. He’s hard. He gives himself a few customary tugs before he slowly guides his cock in, and all that Peter could do was sigh.

Wanda turns to look briefly this time, warily.

Tony lifts Peter’s feet up in time to play at massaging them.

“Been on his feet all day.” He says.

A lazy pace and Peter doesn’t ask for more. Strangely, he’s more himself again. He’s back to watching the film even. If only he could have Tony in him every time, it could improve any movie.

The battles have started up on the second film, it’s nearing the end when Peter finds more energy in him. He reaches for Tony’s shoulder to pull himself up to sit. He rests his head on the man’s chest, now rocking his hips in time with him. It’s all rather serene if not for the commotion on the screen and the coil tightening in his belly.

Steve wasn’t the prude so many thought he was. Maybe he was a bit slow on the uptake sometimes but who can blame him? Advances in technology in this millennia apparently applied to sex too. But he knows the smell of sex; the sound of it when you try to keep it down in a small camp with your buddies sleeping four feet away from you.

So, when he looks at Wanda trying and failing to keep her attention on the battle on the screen and Nat looking utterly unfazed, all he could do was roll his eyes.

They all knew that boy wasn’t tired. He was fucked out and still being fucked right behind them. It was really hot and if it were anyone else, he would have called HR on them. (Did they even have HR in the compound?)

Now, correct him if he’s wrong, but the whole point of exhibitionism is getting off on the possibility of getting caught. But how does it work? Does getting caught kill the boner or does it trigger the climax? Are blue balls a benefit or a penalty?

Frankly, if they were going to make Steve part of some sex fantasy fulfillment, he’d like to be acknowledged at the very least. So, if they were going to experiment at his expense, he’s going to do the same to them.

So, Steve turns to look at them. And with a raised brow, asks.

“How’s that hole feel, Tony?”

Peter squeaks like a little mouse.

It only take Tony a beat to bring his jaw up from the floor and compose himself.

“As supple as the leather on my Gucci loafers but this I can get wet.”

Steve nods casually.

“It does sound _really_ wet.”

Who knew the captain could smolder.

Suddenly, Wanda’s on her feet.

“You know what? I don’t think I can do Return of the King tonight. I’m turning in.” says Wanda before scurrying away.

“’Night.” They all say.

“Nat?” calls Steve.

She doesn’t even bother to look at them before saying “I’m waiting for the tree to put it’s hair out.”

“You participate or you leave, lady.” Says Tony.

“Ugh.”

Nat rolls her eyes, takes what’s left of her pizza and leaves.

Steve stands up. As he walks towards them he thinks on whether he’s crossing some boundaries. But he thinks surely this new couple crossed first.

He looks down at an elated Tony on the couch; a trembling, moaning Peter wrapped around him.

“What’s this doing for your boy?” Steve asks.

“Oh, he’s clenching at every word.”

Tony starts to thrust harder, though keeping his pace.

Peter whimpers.

Steve tilts his head questioningly.

“Every word eh? What words does he like?”

“He seems particularly fond of ‘angel’, but that’s my word.”

“Shall I think of a new one then?”

Steve leans down, his lips by Peter's ear, and proceeds to try new words.

“Baby?”

“Honey?”

“Boy?”

“Beautiful?”

“Sugar?”

And finally “How about…doll?”

Tony’s the one who moans this time.

“Squeezed me real tight on that one didn’t you, angel?” says Tony as he snuggles Peter lovingly.

Tony then looks pointedly at Steve and says “Just so you know Rogers, he’s mine and I’m his.”

“Oh, I can see that. I thought I’d just lend a hand.” Says Steve with an agreeable smile before holding up a hand and wiggling his fingers. “Speaking of which, may I?”

Tony takes a moment to consider before pulling away from Peter to look him in the eyes.

“How about it, angel? You want Cap to touch?”

Peter looks back sheepishly. Weirdly, he'd neen enjoying being talked over. Now, he was being asked questions he wasn't sure how to answer.

“No need to be shy. Tell me what you want.”

After a handful of seconds, Peter says “Touch” and Tony nods at Steve in agreement.

“Just this once.”

There’s nothing particularly lewd in the way Steve touches. He does not interrupt the couple’s rhythm. Just a helping hand. He draws shivers drawing a line up Peter’s spine. Peter leans into a squeeze to the back of his neck. The firm dragging fingers on his scalp gets Peter moaning. Then he holds up his other hand, places it hovering by Tony’s face.

Tony did not expect the offer, thinking the only thing enticing here was the angel on his lap. But he nods and Steve’s hand caresses his cheek, as if to ask if he’s sure. Receiving no protest the hand continues onto the back of his neck, four fingers there, and then a thumb propping up his chin.

“Congratulations, Tony. You’re rather perfect together.”

And with that. The climax.

Everything was bright lights for some seconds.

When Tony returns to himself, the hands were still there though slowly sliding away. Once they were gone, he takes a moment to look over Peter, dozing in his arms. When he looks back at Steve, he’s half way towards the elevators.

Steve beams at him, walking backwards, before saying “Hell of a way to make an announcement, Tony.”

And for a moment Tony Stark is speechless, just staring at Steve go. But on the last second before Steve gets on the lift, he finds his voice.

“Maybe not just this once.”

And with a salute, Steve disappears behind the sliding doors.

Tony slumps in his seat, staring at his angel, and simply says “What a day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me. I'm surprised by this ending too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be devoured.


End file.
